Videography
Here's the detailed list of videos he released: As Shane Springs & the dope awesome kids: BEST OF SHANE SPRINGS (Instagram Edition) SOMETIME LAST NIGHT TOUR! Shane Springs - See You At The Beach (Official Music Video) HERE'S TO THE DAYS & NIGHTS ON THE LAKE THIS SUMMER! Day 7 - #7DAYSOFSHANE Day 6 - #7DAYSOFSHANE Day 5 - #7DAYSOFSHANE Day 4 - #7DAYSOFSHANE Day 3 - #7DAYSOFSHANE Day 2 - #7DAYSOFSHANE Day 1 - #7DAYSOFSHANE World Tour 2015 PROMO Shane Springs - Crossroads (Official Music Video) Tumblr Boy Preview #REWIND Trailer REWIND: Here's To Never Growing Up Shane Springs - Break Free Shane Springs - Hey You (Acoustic) Sledging sledging sledging! The Adventures of Shane Springs - Recent Broadcasts Coloured Shirt Photo Shoot Behind The Scenes UKE SESSION & CHARADES! Soundcloud Heroes: Shane Springs Talks High School & The Good Life Shane Springs - Under The Sea (Official Lyric Video) DO SHIT ON SET ©EastWoodFactory ADVENTURELAND! LET'S GET BLONDE & SWIM SESSION! 1 MILLION TUMBLR FOLLOWERS! Livestream © Tumblr Session - Shane Springs ⎮ Like Your Soft Cheeks Meet The Blue Eyes Looking At Me ROOFTOP CHILLIN', PIZZA PARTY & SEA SWIMMING Shane Springs - Stop The Press! (Feat. Mills) BRIGHT LIGHTS IN PARADISE! Inside Gaming & Shit LIVE! WHAT'S IN MY MOUTH CHALLENGE! 5 Minute Makeup Challenge! DANCE PRACTICE & WATER FIGHT! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE! Shane Springs - Bump The Stereo (Official Music Video) CHUBBY BUNNY? SMOOTHIE CHALLENGE? #SpringBreakFever SUMMER, SUN, COCKTAIL, FUN! - #SpringBreakFever Shane Springs - Rising Moon Shane Springs - Pretty Dolls & Handsome Calls Shane Springs - #REWIND Shane Springs - Madness Shane Springs - Here Comes The Sun Shane Springs - Δτχ Delta House Shane Springs - Nasty Possession Shane Springs - Crystal Clears Shane Springs - These Are The Good Times Shane Springs - Wake The Fuck Up Smile High Club (Trailer) Shane Springs - Feels Like Summer LET'S GET LOUD!! B-DAY PARTY!! Party Gig Takeover & Reunited w/ TDAK! Shane Springs - Pretty Dolls & Handsome Calls SoundCloud Heroes: Shane Springs (Live) - DRUM SESSION Shane Springs - Hey You GUEST PLAY W/ RI CONCERT! Rewind TEASER ALL NIGHT LONG! Shane Springs - The Story Falls Shane Springs - Miles Away (Feat. JASY) Memphis May Fire Cover Shane Springs - Miles Away (Memphis May Fire Cover) Teaser Shane Springs - Shout Out Loud (Feat. Austin Landon) TWERK, HORRIBLE DEATH & GLOWSTICK! Let's Start A Riot! / What Happens In VEGAS! WHERE THE MAGIC HAPPENS: Some Good Shit! TAI CHI WITH SHANE & OLIVER! SHANE SPRINGS x WEST COAST TOUR! New Album "AFTERGLOW" Out Now Everywhere + Release Party! AFTERLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Such Simple Words AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Different & Everlasting AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Drop The Lights AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Call To Arms AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Bright Lights In Paradise AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - She Said AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Pretty Little Lady AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - A Reason To Breathe AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Miss Bright Skies AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Live High (Let's Do This) AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Legendary (Feat.STRP) AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Bad Decisions AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Live While We're Young AFTERGLOW PREMIERE: Shane Springs - Time Bomb AFTERGLOW (Song Previews) RAINY PARTY GIG NIGHT! LET'S TOUCH CHRIS DREW'S BUTT! - We Are The In Crowd, Never Shout Never NOT ANOTHER DRUM SESSION?! WASTE 2 MINS OF YOUR LIFE! :D Shane's Top 5 Teen Horror Movies FOR YOUR PARTY! LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG - Shane Springs (One Direction Cover) SAME SHIT, DIFFERENT DRINK! WHATEVER?! SWIFTY KILLS! Official Trailer (HD) feat. Taylor Swift WHO ARE THE HALF MOON KIDS?? NEW ALBUM "DIFFERENT & EVERLASTING" COMING THIS SUMMER!! Lads INVADE Frozen Tundra Tour! / Like Torches, Set It Off & Yellowcard! First Driving & Some FANCY-DRESS PARTY! FIRE SHOW W/ THE LADS! What do you do at 2AM?! Clothing and Grocery Store Shopping! ❄ Mushrooms & Brushes Music Washes Away From The Soul The Dust Of Everyday Life. Breathe In The Ocean - #TourLife CHILLIN' WITH SHANE & OLI Cooking Session w/ Lila & Shane! Shane Springs - Bright Lights In Paradise (Small Hall Version) Impericon Never Say Die! Tour 2012 Well, I'm Back!! Crazy Compilation 1.0 Saturday Night Fever Famous Like You - Get A Little Crazy (feat. Shane Springs) Shane Meets World - Sunshine State Of Mind (Series Trailer) Lila & Shane: Singing Breekachus! Shane & The Sickest Kids - Remember "Harder Better Faster Stronger" Trailer Fast Times At Barrington High Song Previews - "Harder Better Faster Stronger" Weekend @ The Lake The Dope Awesome Kids Goes Band-It! Walk to the Bandroom! Shane Springs & Oliver Suicide - Beer Pong! Friends With Benefit! As Prosperity States: Prosperity States - Powerless PST8S!-TV⎟VLOG #1⎟We're Heading Downtown! Prosperity States - I Know You Got Away Prosperity States - Renegades Prosperity States - Made Of Gold Prosperity States - Wake Up VEVO's Channel Shane Springs - Drop The Lights Shane Springs - She Said Shane Springs - Time Bomb (All Time Low Cover) Shane Springs - Chapter One: Dreams & Disasters Shane Springs - Pretty Little Lady Shane Springs - Bright Lights In Paradise Shane Springs - Drop The Lights Shane Springs - Someday Came Suddenly